OO Good Enough to Eat OO Chouji oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: Chouji's your best friend. When did that change? ChoujiOC


O.O --Good Enough to Eat -- O.O Chouji oneshot

"Chouji," you cried as you ran to catch him. He was leaving on a mission, but you had to give him his lunch or he wouldn't have any real food to eat besides his chips. He needed a healthy and filling lunch. "You forgot this," you said handing him the bento.

"Thanks Junko!" Both of you always found your name funny because it means obedient, but he always told you that you were the most stubborn and rebellious person that he knew.

You weren't a ninja but that's because your parents were and died when out on a mission. You had five siblings: two sisters, Jin and Hoshi, and three brothers, Daisuke, Benjiro, and Takeo. You are the oldest and were the one left in charge at the age of twelve. You had to take care of them so you basically became their mother except they all remember her.

Chouji found you one day in front of the KIA stone crying and he wrapped you in a hug comforting you without even asking what happened. He didn't say anything. He didn't tell you you're going to be just fine, everything will turn out all right. He just held you and let you cry which is what you needed. From then on, you two were never separated except when he was at the Academy, with his team, or on missions. He was your best friend.

And you have a crush on him.

It wasn't always like that. You would say it was around fifteen when your hormones started kicking and you had your first wet dream…of him. You never got the image out of your head so it got you thinking about your feelings to Chouji.

He's a nice guy. He never wants to hurt anyone. He's protective, hell he scared all the bullies away and was able to keep any fanboys away. He's a good eater; you're a good cook. He knows how you feel just by looking at you and knows when you're lying. He can do a simple act, such as a hug, and not say anything but make you feel a whole lot better. He was like an older brother or father-figure to your siblings.

It wasn't until after he came back extremely injured from trying to bring Sasuke back that you realized that you loved him…and he probably only sees you as his best friend. _Cliché isn't it? Girl loves guy, guy doesn't know, and the next thing you know they're either embracing after girl finds out boy likes her but was too scared to tell her or girl gets extremely jealous finding boy with another girl._ It's just like reading a book and you know it, but you're still too scared to do it.

Chouji is still recovering from that big mission so he's only given simple tasks that he calls mundane, but inside you can't help but be glad cause that means that he isn't risking his life any sooner than he has to.

You wait for Chouji to come back at about five. You're now sixteen and have two years to find someone you like or you'll be forced into a marriage. Unlike shinobi, citizens have to marry when they turn adult which is eighteen. Chouji is going to be watching your siblings as you go out on a date that Ino set you up with just to try to help you. You smile as he comes in and races to you once he sees you. He hugs you before you jump onto his back and he carries you home. You laugh as he gave you details of his mission.

He went into the living room while you went up to yours. You reluctantly put on a black skirt and a white halter top with white flats. You pulled your hair up since it doesn't curl or even fall in waves. You put white eyeshadow and black eyeliner on before declaring yourself done. Jin told you that you look gorgeous while Hoshi complimented you on the convenience of it saying that it was supposed to be warm tonight. You saw Chouji staring at you but couldn't tell what he was thinking.

You kissed each of your siblings on the head and hugged Chouji before going out for hell…I mean fun. The guy you were with was nice but gross. I won't go into details. You went home feeling like crap with the type of people you have to deal with.

Everyone except Chouji was asleep. He had carried each of them to their respective rooms.

"Thanks Cho-kun for watching them for me," you said sitting next to him on the couch and kicking off your shoes before laying your head on his shoulder. He gently took out your hair tie and started playing with your long hair. You soon fell asleep as well and feeling better than you were on your way home.

Waking up, it took a while to realize you were in your room and with someone. A big muscular arm was wrapped around you and looking over your shoulder, you found it was Chouji's. You were still in your clothes from last night but your makeup was gone and your hair was now all mussed up and laying around you wildly. You snuggled closer to Chouji intending in falling back to sleep but actually waking Chouji up. He let go of you and you rolled so that you were now on your back and Chouji propped himself up on his elbow inspecting you.

Suddenly, he grinned. "Like that, you look good enough to eat." You laughed and he lay back down wrapping his arms around you again. "I love you." Your breathing stopped for a second before he reminded you to breathe.

"Cho-kun?" you asked hesitantly looking up at him. Your eyes widened as he kissed you. He sucked on your lower lip before licking between. Letting him into your mouth, you could hear him groan.

"Junko-kun, I know about your situation." Your eyes widened. "I don't like seeing you go out half-hopeful and coming back almost looking like you've been to Hell and back. I don't like waiting here apprehensively with the kids for you to get back from whatever other slime bags you were with. Will you marry me?" It was true good to be true. You pinched yourself.

"Itai!" He looked at you weird.

"What'd you do that for?"

"To see if this was a dream."

"It's not. I know you don't take much stuff seriously but can you do that for just one moment," he joked. You pouted and nodded for him to go on. He sat up and you propped yourself against the headboards with your legs spread out lazily. He scrambled to the edge of the bed were his armor was before crawling back towards you. You blushed at how your positions looked with you sitting with your legs spread out and Chouji kneeling in front of you between your legs. He showed you the little black box which you took shakily before opening it.

He remembered. You didn't like anything gaudy so you always went for simple things. You saw a silver engagement band in a jewelry store that had _Forever and Always_ inscripted on it instead of a diamond. He was with you but was talking. When he got no one answer he realized you weren't with him, and when he looked back it was to see you staring at the ring in one of the windows.

"Yes," you breathed. You looked up to see him waiting apprehensively. Apparently, he didn't hear you. "YES!" you cried tackling him. He chuckled before leaning up to kiss you. Fireworks were going off behind your closed eyelids. His warm hands were big enough to get a nice but gentle grip on your large hips. Nobody else could do that. They would put their arm around your shoulder or waist, but he showed you desire. He was always gentle with you yet didn't act as if you were weak. He would let you do what you wanted, but made sure to keep you in line. He finally ended the kiss to breathe.

"Now all we have to do is tell my parents."


End file.
